Healing the Scars
by hummel-Anderson girl
Summary: Kim is a girl who lost her father to war and her mother to a freak accident. Her only escape from the loss and scars that left behind is music...or so she thinks,then she is given a new home,family,and love she never thought possible. K/J
1. Chapter 1

I HATE my life. It's as simple as that. Just when I thought life couldn't get any worse, my mom and I get into a car, fighting as per usual, and I distracted her by yelling that I hate my life, at a volume she obviously didn't expect, because she swerved off the road and into a ditch, totaling the car, taking her life, and giving me a horrid jagged scar, spreading from my right temple down across my neck ending just above my chest on my left side. It stayed a blood red gash since the accident, and now, 6 months later, I'm miserable, have no family left, and have just been adopted by two business people. The couple live in some Indian reservation called La Push in Washington, where I am currently headed. But I don't plan on staying long, because in three weeks I turn 16, and I'm going to apply for emancipation, so I can live my life with no attachments, trying not to cause any more people pain. My name is Kim Wells and this is the cage in hell, that is my life.

"So, that's your room there on the right," Jane, the woman acting as a 'mother figure' for what hopefully wouldn't be a long time. She was showing me around the small orangy-brown house where they lived.

"thanks." I said bluntly, stepping into the light green room that held a twin bed, a dresser small coffee table, all made of a smooth looking cherry wood, resting on the soft brown wood floors. I quickly closed the door behind me, not saying another wood, waiting a few moments until finally hearing hesitant movements then footsteps going the opposite way down the hall then a door close. I sighed and glanced at the navy blue duffel on the floor, and quickly deciding that I would unpack later. Then my eyes finally set on the only thing that seemed precious to me anymore; my guitar, the one my dad left me in his will, given to me the day they told me he had passed away in the line of duty. Sure, of course I missed my mom, I want her back so bad, to hear her voice to feel her hug me. But my dad, I would give my life to get him back, he was the only one that inspired me, made me feel special, and like the only girl in the world. He was—is my everything. I wanted to play the song that always made me remember him, but if I did my new 'gaurdians' would hear, and try to start a conversation I didn't want to take part in. I looked out the plain white window across the room. It wasn't exactly raining, just sort of foggy and misty. Then I decided exactly what to do. I pushed off the wall I was leaning on and went to kneel by my duffel, quickly pulling open the zipper and pulling out the dark green hoodie, that sort of oddly matched the green of the tree trunks here. And a pair of square-ish black sun glasses. I pulled on the hoodie and slipped on the glasses, both of which helped hide most of my scar, then grabbed my guitar case, gingerly sliding the door as silently as possible open. I tip-toed through the house, finally relaxing a little as I hopped out the door and off the porch, and started down the street, towards the beach I had seen that was, according to the signs, called first beach, where I could be alone.

I had to admit, First Beach really was beautiful, with the dark rocks contrasting against the white logs that rested in top of them. I took my time, strolling towards a perfectly placed stark white log that gave a nice view of the grey water and rocky cliffs. I softly layed down my guitar, quickly sitting down with it, resting my back on the log. I then swiftly pulled my guitar out of it's case, smiling sadly at the stickers and pictures still stuck there, I found the pick out of the case as well and strummed the beginning of the song that made her feel somehow closer to her dad, then softly began to sing the meaningful words to accompany it:

(A/N: SONG IS 'JUST A DREAM' BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD)

_**IT WAS TWO WEEKS AFTER THE DAY SHE TURNED 18, ALL DRESSED IN WHITE, GOIN' TO THE CHURCH THAT NIGHT. SHE HAD HIS BOX OF LETTERS IN THE PASSENGER SEAT, SIX PENTS AND A SHOE, SOMETHING BORROWED, SOMETHING BLUE**_. _**AND WHEN THE CHURCH DOORS, OPENED UP WIDE, SHE PUT HER VEIL DOWN, TRYIN' TO HIDE THE TEARS, OH SHE JUST COULDN'T BELIVE IT. SHE HEARD THE TRUMPETS, FROM THE MILITARY BAND, AND THE FLOWERS, FELL OUT OF HER HAND.**_

_**BABY,WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO? I WAS COUNTING ON FOREVER, NOW I'll NEVER KNOW. I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE, IT'S LIKE IM LOOKING FROM A DISTANCE, STANDING IN THE BACKROUND, EVERYBODYS SAYIN, 'HE'S NOT COMING HOME NOW.' THIS CANT BE HAPPENING TO ME, THIS IS JUST A DREAM.**_

_**THE PREACHER MAN SAID 'LET US BOW OUR HEADS AND PRAY, LORD PLEASE LIFT HIS SOUL, AND HEAL THIS HURT', THEN THE CONGRIGATION ALL STOOD UP AND SANG, THE SADDEST SONG, THAT SHE EVER HEARD. AND THEN THEY HANDED HER A FOLDED UP FLAG, AND SHE HELD ON TO ALL SHE HAD LEFT OF HIM,OH, AND WHAT COULD'VE THE GUNS RANG, ONE LAST SHOT, AND IT FELT LIKE, A BULLET IN HER HEART.**_

_**BABY,WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO? I WAS COUNTING ON FOREVER, NOW I'll NEVER KNOW. I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE, IT'S LIKE IM LOOKING FROM A DISTANCE, STANDING IN THE BACKROUND, EVERYBODYS SAYIN, 'HE'S NOT COMING HOME NOW.' THIS CANT BE HAPPENING TO ME, THIS IS JUST A DREAM.**_

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH

_**BABY,WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO? I WAS COUNTING ON FOREVER, NOW I'll NEVER KNOW. I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE, IT'S LIKE IM LOOKING FROM A DISTANCE, STANDING IN THE BACKROUND, EVERYBODYS SAYIN, 'HE'S NOT COMING HOME NOW.' THIS CANT BE HAPPENING TO ME, THIS IS JUST A DREAM.**_

The song ended, and with the last few strums of my guitar, i felt silent tears falling down my cheeks. I know its more about love for a couple, but I saw it as one for any loved ones. Suddenly, I jumped at the sound of a cough behind me,

I whipped my head around, to see roughly 10 shirtless buff tan boys behind me, all with sad, curious, somewhat akward expressions. I took a sharp breath and turned, getting up from my previous sitting position and stumbled back, shocked.

"don't be afraid-" a large man who had a more mature face and an air of authority, "-my name is Sam Uley, my friends and I won't hurt you. We just heared your voice and wanted to check it out"

I relaxed a little, but soon straightened up, willing my legs not to shake,

"I just didn't hear you. Im fine," I stood there for a minute then realized I hadn't introduced myself, "I'm Kim, Kim Conweller"

"Are you new in town, I don't think we've ever met." Sam asked,

"yeah. I just moved in with the Philips family, I just moved in." I replied shyly.

"cool." He smiled, "oh, and these are my friends," then he proceeded to go down the line and introduce me to Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, Collin, Brady, and finally Jared. When we finally reached Jared, he looked at me and his jaw seemed to drop a little and he looked at me with a pretty intense stare until Sam slapped his arm and he snapped out of it. I quickly turned away and hurried over to my guitar and began placing it back in it's case, needing a distraction.

"hey, wait are you leaving already?" the boy who had been introduced to me as Paul asked,

"um, well, I don't want to intrude-" I stumbled over my words

"you wouldn't be. But we were going to be heading back to my house, would you want to come? Um, I mean if you wouldn't find that creepy seeing as we just met an-"

"sure. That would be nice." I stopped him, I didn't care where I went, I just didn't want to go back to what was supposed to be my new home.

"great." He said, motioning for me to follow him, as everyone started into the woods, exept Jared, who seemed to be purposely lagging behind a little bit.

We started into the woods, and everyone started asking questions,

"so, why is your last name different from your family's?" the boy named Collin asked me, breaking the silence that had slowly started becoming akward.

"they aren't my family, they adopted me" I said quetily

"oh, I'm sorry." I felt bad for the boy, he seemed smaller and a few years younger than all the others boys, and he seemed akward and embarrassed that he just seemed to cause another silence,

"it's ok." I said, seeming to make him a little more comfortable. Then we approached a smell yellow house that had a comfortable look to it and had the smell of food coming from the small white windows that were neatly opened, sort of reminding me of a cottage right out of a fairytale book. I slowed, admiring the house a little,

"hey, are you coming in?" suddenly I brought out of my thoughts by the boy named Jared, who was smiling widely at me and waiting for me.

"oh, yeah, sorry." I put my head down, his closeness could result in him seeing my scar that was still cleverly hid behind my sunglasses and hood. I had also worn a high neckline t-shirt that went above the part of the scar that went across my chest. I started moving toward the open door, Jared easily falling into step with me. I entered to a very cheerful room with a nice dark wood table with enough food to feed the whole town on it, that the rest of the boys I had met were shoving down their throats at a surprisingly quick speed, and a connected kitchen where there was a woman who had her back to me standing over a sink, scrubbing dishes. She must have heard Jared and I enter, because she turned around to look who else had entered, and I saw the jagged scars that covered one side of her face, but she was still so beautiful.

"Why, hello! Who are you?" she said, quickly drying her hands on her lime green apron as she walked over to me, she stopped as she was right in front of me and sam was at her side not long after,

"This is our friend Kim, she's new in town." Sam explained, then Emily reached forward and hugged me. Surprised, it took me a moment to respond and by then she had already pulled back. If you could see my expression under my glasses it would have been extremely surprised,

"come on and join us so you can tell us about yourself." She grabbed my hand and started leading towards a few empty chairs on the other side of the table, and it seemed as soon as we both sat down, Jared was already sitting in the chair on my other side. I wonder why he was always so near me, and that look in his eyes…

"hey, by the way, what's with the hood and glasses James Bond?" Paul motioned to my attaire and I looked down quickly, trying to hide the fact that I was having a small panic attack.

"um, well, I just, uhm…" I was fumbling over my words

"Are you hiding something" Paul asked, half joking, half serious,

"sorta…." Was the only reply I could come up with, this seemed to surprise him a bit

"well what is it? We don't really judge, it's kind of impossible…" Jared said from next to me, the look that he gave me right then was so intense and love-filled, that it scared me a bit,  
>"I know you won't," I looked up and smiled at Emily, "especially not you." I could tell she didn't have a clue what I was talking about she gave me a soft smile. I closed my eyes and sighed, slowly pulling down my hood, and removing my sunglasses, when I heard gasps I decided that it was now or never, so I pulled the collar of my shirt down a little and revealed the rest of my scar. Then everything was silent and then there was just staring, when I realized that Jared was shaking beside me. I put my hand on his shoulder,<p>

"are you okay?" I know I barley knew him or any of them but I still felt worried. He seemed to relax a little at my touch, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked up,

"yeah. Thanks. But, um, how did that happen?" he asked. I looked around the table and realized everyone was looking intently back, obviously all wondering the same thing.

"accident…" I said simply, shrugging, "I don't like to talk about it" That's when Emily's arms were around me again, I turned to look at her and she said,

"I think we can both tell that we are going to get along **extremely **well."

"I hope so." I smiled kindly at her


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n: OMG I thought my first chapter was crap since I wrote it a long time ago and basically forgot it till' now, plus I gave Kim to last names :/ akward…its Conweller, I know this now. But I log on and see two lovely reviews from Andreagirl1234 and Embryforever! So basically you gave me the hope! Anyway so I promise my writing skill has improved since I wrote that last chapter! so here yah go! :D)

(disclaimer: do not own)

Kim's POV

I sat awkwardly at the table of the Uley household, everyone was situated in seats on the oak table in the middle of the room, I felt like all the eyes were trained on me. It felt as if the owners of those eyes were trying to figure out something, as they had since I revealed my scar. There was a strange silence before a cough coming from Emily who broke it

"So, um, Kim, tell us about yourself, what do like, where you from?" she smiled brightly, leaning forward so her chin rested on her hand. I slightly stiffened, I didn't think I should let these people I barley knew, no matter how kind they were being, in on my past, so I settled for the basics and light stuff,

"Well, I love to sing," gestured to my guitar case, that was leaning on the wall of the dining room, "and draw. I um just got adopted a few days ago, and I just moved in this morning." I smiled shyly as I looked around the room and saw that the same boy from earlier, Jared, was smiling and staring intently as I spoke, as if he were supposed to memorize every word I was speaking

"wha hupen to vour weal pawents?" A large boy sitting next to Emily rudely asked with his mouthful of what looked to be two muffins at once. I stiffened, why did he ask to ask that of all questions?

"PAUL!" Emily scolded the boy loudly, sending him a fierce glare, as did the Jared boy and a few others, though I could see curiosity in their eyes,

"what! It's just a question!" he said, swallowing the remains of his muffin,

"yeah but its really rude to just—" Jared also started yelling at him,

"No, no its fine" I sighed out, causing jared to turn and look at me, seeing my calm yet slightly rigid stance calming him down a bit,

"well um, I don't usually talk about my past…its pretty dark for me, but um, as for my parents don't think I should ever dishonor their memory by not speaking of them when I can." I looked down and started messing with the hem of my shirt, " both of my parents passed away" I heard a small gasp from my right where Emily sat, but I kept speaking, " my dad was in the army and got killed in battle, and my mom was killed in a car accident." I looked up to see everyone wide-eyed and shocked, and Paul looked guilty, but I smiled him and sent him a look that said that he shouldn't be guilty for asking, he got it and smiled appriciativly back at me.

"Oh wow, im so sorry." Emily sounded on the verge of tears, causing Sam to reach out and grab her hand, and whisper at her not to cry. It was a weirdly simple yet extremely intamate moment, making me look away, causing me to look at the other boys in the room, giving me sad looks. I ignored it. I hated pity, it was the worst thing, I spent a majority of my time trying to toughen up and I couldn't have it ruined. So I settled for going back to entertaining myself with the bottom of my shirt. After a little while of sucessfully tuning out my uncomfortable environment, I was pulled back by another question shot my way, from Emily who had calmed down thanks to Sam and wanted to try and get on a brighter note,

"So what do you want to do for the future, your about a senior right?" I nodded, "alright! So are most of the boys here. So what do you want to do? Where do you want to go?" I looked up and saw a smile on her face, where she was wearing another interested expression, I smiled back, trust me if there is one thing I know anything about, it is definetly what Im doing when I get older,

"Oh, I know exactly where im headed" I was suddenly very enthusiastic with my words, making Emily and the rest of the boys at the table smile back, expressions urging me on, "for the past few years over my summers I've been going to training camps, and as soon as I hit the age mark and graduate, I plan on following my fathers footsteps and joining the army."

Jaws dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I was just about to give up on this story because I felt like if no one was saying anything it wasn't that good so whatever. That is until I logged on and saw what 'Andreagirl1234' said! I LOVE her and she can take the credit for the inspiration and she is the reason I am updating at all, and the songs in this chapter are, 'whiskey lullaby' by brad paisley and 'the house that built me' by Miranda lambert)**

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

"what?" I was surprised at there shocked faces, was it something I said?

I heard the loud screech of a chair next to me and looked over to see a shuddering Jared sprinting to the back door towards the woods. What had I done? I looked to Emily, confused and slightly upset. She was looking towards the door as well as the other boys also hurried out like Jared had a minute ago, minus the shaking.

"um…..did I say something wrong?" I asked Emily hesitantly, grabbing her attention quickly as she quickly replied

"NO! no, no, no. you're fine! Sometimes they just need some time?" it was a crappy explanation and we both knew it but I let it slide, I was a guest afterall. She obviously saw my confused expression and tried changing the subject,

" So, um singing. Do you know if your good?" She asked, gesturing to the guitar resting against the wall,

" Oh, um, yeah I like to think so but I don't really sing in front of people. I used to sing for…..uh, my dad he loved it most, my parents loved dancing along. We used to live not far from here before everything happened. I even got to visit when a foster home I went to took a trip to the beach." I said, with a sad smile, Emily gave me a sympathetic look,

"how long had you lived there?" she asked,

" until it all happened, so its been quite a while now" I said, looking down.

"oh. Wow im sorry." She said dipping her head after a moment she spoke again, "Do you want to sing something for me? Im no musician but I have heard it helps emotions." I smiled, lifting my head, how did Emily seem to always know what to say?

"sure, I can sing you the song I sang to the old woman who currently lived there. She was really kind, she saw my guitar and said her son used to play to her and so I had the perfect oppourtunity for I song I had recently learned." Emily smiled at that,

"Can I hear?"

"yeah" I pushed my chair back and walked over to where my guitar sat and quickly pulled it out and opened the little zipper on the front of the case and pulled out some pictures of me and dad, my mom, our old house, our old dog Zade, just stuff from when I was younger. I walked back over to Emily, handing her the pictures, and when I got a questioning glance,

"You'll see." Was all I said, I pulled my chair out a little further so my guitar fit.

I strummed a little first to find my tune, and started,

(A/N: the first is the house that built me, Miranda lambert)

'_I know they say, you cant go home again, but I just had to come _

_back one last time, ma'm I know you don't know me from adam, but_

_these handprints on the front steps are mine,"_

Emily smiled, looking at the first picture, one of me with a disgusted look on my face as my dad was wiping the cement off my hands from where we had all put our hand prints on the walkway to our porch,

'_and up those stairs in that little back bedroom is where I did my _

_homework and learned to play guitar, now I bet you didn't know _

_that under that live oak my favorite dog is buried in the yard…"_

She looked up at me and I smiled and she looked back down and flipped the pictures to see one of me and my old dog, Zade, a golden retriever. I was heartbroken when he passed. I cried and mourned for months, I loved him SO much. He was the brother I never had. My baby.

'_Thought if I could touch this place, or feel it, this brokenness inside_

_me might start healing, out here its like I'm someone else, thought_

_maybe I could find myself, if I could just come in I swear I'll leave, won't_

_take nothing but a memory."_

Emily flipped once again and there was a picture of me laughing as my dad was putting his army helmet on me, my mom laughing. I remember that that was supposed to be a nice family until my dad and I got bored of posing and messed around. My dad was always like that, care-free with a child-like heart.

'_from the house that built me. Mama cut out pictures of houses _

_for years, from better home to garden magazines. Concrete poured,_

_and nail by nail and board by board, Daddy gave life to Mama's dream.'_

The next picture was one of me as a baby, sitting in my bouncer seat while my mom painted the walls in the backround, her head twisted back to smile at me. Emily put a hand to her heart at the picture, smiling with watery eyes. And somewhere somehow it must have triggered Sam to feel something, because the back door slowly opened to see the boys, Jared included to walk back into the house, silently looking at me with sad but impressed faces. Sam walked quietly over to Emily, slowly picking up pictures Emily had placed on the table, quickly looking to me for permission, and I nodded back, still singing.

'_Thought if I could touch this place, or feel it, this brokenness inside_

_me might start healing, out here its like I'm someone else, thought_

_maybe I could find myself, if I could just come in I swear I'll leave, won't_

_take nothing but a memory, from the house that built me'_

I finished the song, smiling through a few tears I had let escape. I felt a hand cover my own, that had lightly fallen off the neck of the guitar. I looked up into chocolate brown eyes that were full of understanding and comfort. He hesitantly gave me a small smile, I returned it, and turned to face Emily. We looked at eachother and after a moment she leaned forward and grabbed my guitar, leaning it quickly against the table, coming back and pulling me into a tight hug. And in that moment of compassion and comfort, for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel so alone.

**(A/N: There we go! Thank you again to Andreagirl1234 for being the inspiration and sorry I couldn't fit 'whiskey lullaby' into this one I promise it'll be in the next one! 3)**

**(preview: a bonfire, a song, and more JaredxKim)**


End file.
